


Journey — Cover Art and Soundtrack

by kultiras



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cover Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014 challenge. Cover art and fanmix/soundtrack for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan">Signe_chan</a>'s fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2607602">Journey</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey — Cover Art and Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607602) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan). 



> I had so much fun creating the cover art and soundtrack for Signe_chan's story. I absolutely loved reading [Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2607602), and I hope I did the story justice with my art. If you haven't read the story yet, [go read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2607602)! You won't regret it.
> 
> The download link for the mix can be found at the bottom of the page. I hope you enjoy it!

[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/mbb-journey-kultiras_zpseccb434b.jpg.html)

After creating the cover art for the story, I really wanted to create some sort of soundtrack for the story. The end result is a cross between a soundtrack for the fic, and a sort of debut album release for Clint. I kept it simple, as if it were just an EP cover or an indie release. Half of the songs are ones that are mentioned in the story itself, and the other half are ones that I felt sounded right with the evolution of Clint and Phil's relationship in the story. And as for the last track…well, I couldn't resist.

  
[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Journey-front_zpsa6c777f1.jpg.html) [](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Journey-back_zps9242e999.jpg.html)

You can download the mix [over here!](https://www.sendspace.com/file/czlt6c)


End file.
